Perdidos em Outro Mundo-Capítulo 4
by Bulma-chan1
Summary: Sakura, Shaoran Eriol e Tomoyo caem em outro mundo. Vejam o que acontece com eles!


Ahn...O que eu posso falar aqui? Bem...hehe...aqui está mais um capítulo do fanfic. Espero que gostem e não se esqueçam de mandarem suas opiniões para mim, não sabem o quanto isso me satifaz.  
  
1 PERDIDOS EM OUTRO MUNDO  
  
CAPÍTULO 4: Pensamentos  
  
"Ah! Essa água está uma delícia, não acha Tomoyo?"  
  
"Está mesmo. Até que aquele velho é gente boa."  
  
Eriol ajudava Tetsu com a janta, mas este parecia estar muito apressado.  
  
"Senhor Eriol, eu vou pegar uns ingredientes lá em cima e já volto."  
  
"Tudo bem."  
  
O velho subiu as escadas correndo. Estava se aproximando de uma sacada que dava para ver o banheiro. Nunca esteve tão feliz quanto naquele momento. "Oh, que emoção, faz mais de 150 anos que não vejo duas garotas tão lindas e puras tomando banho, nunca fiquei tão feliz!!"  
  
"O que faz aqui, mago Tetsu?" Era Shaoran, ele pegou o velho na hora certa. "Não era para estar fazendo a nossa janta?"  
  
"Aaaahh!!! Senhor Shaoran! E o que você está fazendo aqui? Aposto que veio espiá-las também."  
  
"O que você disse?!" Shaoran gritou com o velho e bem vermelho (de raiva e de vergonha). "Você acha que tenho as mesmas intenções que você? É óbvio que não! Vim aqui exatamente para conversar contigo!"  
  
"Ah? Comigo?"  
  
Shaoran olhou para o imenso tapete de estrelas que estava no céu. "Aquele monstro que você fez...é como os monstros que atacam as pessoas?"  
  
"Quem me dera se fossem como aquele monstro que fiz. Os verdadeiros são piores, aterrorizantes."  
  
"Como assim?"  
  
"Muitas pessoas foram mortas, tanto mágicas quanto normais. Estes monstros além de cruéis são muito fortes, mas muito burros. A capacidade deles de pensar é mínima."  
  
"O senhor teve a chance de ver um?"  
  
"Sim, um atacou a aldeia Painappuru, ele estava atrás de mim e depois de muitas mortes e correria consegui derrotá-lo. Mas após este incidente, todos da vila me expulsaram pois eu podia atrair mais monstros e mais pessoas morreriam."  
  
"Entendo..."  
  
Eles ficaram num grande silêncio, observando apenas as estrelas daquele céu lindo. Shaoran percebeu que as constelações eram diferentes do seu verdadeiro céu. O velho se retirou deixando o rapaz sozinho. Pegou os ingredientes, para não descer de mãos vazias e voltou para a cozinha. "Droga!! Me esqueci de espiá-las!"  
  
Muitos pensamentos corriam pela mente de Shaoran: aquele mundo diferente, as novas dificuldades que teriam de passar, o tempo que passava no Japão, seus amigos que estavam com ele. Mas todos estes pensamentos eram pequenos perto de um que reinava em sua cabeça: Sakura. Estava muito preocupada com a garota de seus sonhos, o que poderia acontecer com ela daqui em diante? Justo quando pensara em se declarar para Sakura, apareceu este grande problema na sua frente. Ele quer ajudá-la nas horas difíceis, abraçá-la quando preciso, beijá-la para mostrar o quanto a amava, sentir o calor de seu corpo encostar no seu, estar sempre ao seu lado...  
  
Olhou para o banheiro e viu que elas já haviam saído. Resolveu descer, seu estômago estava gritando e não queria desobedecê-lo. Ao chegar na cozinha viu que todos estavam preparados para "atacar". Quando viu Shaoran chegar, Sakura levantou da mesa:  
  
"Shaoran, aonde estava? Venha, sente-se aqui!" Ela arrastou uma cadeira ao seu lado para ele poder sentar. No começo ele ficou um pouco vermelho, mas logo sentou e atacou a comida. A fome era muita para os quatro adolescentes.  
  
Já era tarde, no dia seguinte teriam que começar sua jornada à procura da salvação deste mundo e a achar uma saída para voltarem ao Japão. Tetsu e eles discutiam sobre onde dormirem.  
  
"Bem, as mocinhas podem dormir no meu quarto comigo."  
  
Eriol e Shaoran olharam para o velho com raios saindo de seus olhos, e este desculpou-se pela brincadeira.  
  
"Vamos fazer assim, Sakura e Tomoyo dormem no quarto de cima, e eu e Shaoran dormimos no quarto do senhor Tetsu."  
  
"Está justo, então vamos dormir." Tomoyo já estava à caminho de seu novo quarto após desejar boa noite para todos. Sakura foi logo atrás dela. Tetsu e Eriol forma dormir e Shaoran foi tomar banho.  
  
Ao sair do banho, mais uma vez foi à sacada para admirar aquela paisagem e para entender seus pensamentos.  
  
No quarto das meninas, tinha alguém que não conseguia dormir. Sakura virava- se o tempo todo e não achava o sono. "Ai, estou tão cansada mas não consigo dormir. Este lugar é muito escuro, muito longe da zona urbana e é nesse tipo de lugar onde costuma aparecer...fantasmas!!"  
  
Ela botou a coberta sobre a cabeça para ver se espantava o medo. Por um instante, ela mudou seus pensamentos, pensava em Shaoran. Será que ele a amava assim como ela o ama? Sempre quando está perto dele seu coração começa a bater mais rápido e seu corpo aquece.  
  
Mas estes pensamentos foram interrompidos por outros... Ela sentiu uma presença mágica, de dentro da casa. Levantou, colocou seus chinelos e saiu do quarto. Foi indo em direção daquela aura mágica até chegar na sacada, onde avistou Shaoran. Foi se aproximando dele e percebeu que este estava distraído. Olhou para ele e viu que estava de olhos fechados, estava meditando e com um discman em suas mãos.  
  
"Como consegue meditar escutando música?" Ela pensou ao mesmo tempo que sentou de frente para Shaoran. Ele estava muito concentrado, nem notou a presença de Sakura. Ela o observava com cuidado para que este não percebesse, e aproveitou a oportunidade de conhecer Shaoran fisicamente.  
  
Sakura ficou frente a frente com Shaoran por uns minutos, mas o sono veio e ela não estava agüentando. Seus olhos pesavam muito e não conseguia segura- los. Seu corpo tombou para frente esbarrando em Shaoran que abriu os olhos imediatamente.  
  
"Sakura!" Foi a primeira coisa que disse ao ver Sakura debruçada nele, mas logo percebeu que a garota estava dormindo e suspirou aliviado. Desligou o discman e colocou-o em sua bolsa. "Mas o que a Sakura fazia aqui?" Perguntou para si mesmo embora achou que já tinha a resposta.  
  
Pegou-a em seus braços, aproveitando o curto período de estar com ela e levou-a para seu quarto. Shaoran ficou observando-a, nunca se cansava, mas já estava na hora de dormir. Virou-se e ao abrir a porta...  
  
"E então Shaoran?" Shaoran deu um pulo de susto ao ouvir Tomoyo chamar-te  
  
"E então o quê?"  
  
"Já falou para Sakura o que sente por ela?"  
  
"Não...eu acho que depois disto que está acontecendo, terei que esperar um pouco."  
  
Tomoyo sorriu para o rapaz: "Você é bem sincero Shaoran, tenho certeza que Sakura aceitaria ficar contigo para o resto de sua vida."  
  
Shaoran também sorriu e abriu a porta despedindo de sua amiga: "Obrigada Tomoyo, espero que esteja certa. Boa noite..."  
  
"Boa noite..." 


End file.
